Touch
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Scott can smell Allison all over Isaac and it's driving him crazy. He's jealous, but he's not sure why. At least not until he's up close to Isaac and their scents blend. He hates when people touch what's his; selfish and childish yes, but he thinks he desires to be for now. The thing is, Allison isn't his anymore. So, is Isaac's? FIRST SCISAAC. Epi-One-Shot


**The look Scott got when he saw Isaac walk in after Allison was like 'WTF is going on?' but to me it was also like 'Someone touched what belongs to me...I just don't know which person is which.' So this happened.**

* * *

Isaac is putting quarters into the hospital vending machine with his forehead on the glass. He's tired, but not from fighting; it's the emotional tired that he would get after a day of listening to his father shouting at him or spending hours in the basement. Only this time, no one's shouted at him. Yet.

The hand that's lazily slipping quarters into the slot gets grabbed by the wrist and his body is dragged away into an empty exam room. From the scent, and the way his heart immediately starts pounding in his throat, Isaac knows it's Scott. But from the heat radiating off of the other werewolf, the conversation isn't going to be pleasant.

Once the door is closed, Isaac's against it. "You were with Allison."

It wasn't a question. Scott was snarling up close into Isaac's chin, practically sniffing his lips if there was a trace of her on them. The taller boy tensed up but got a hand on his friend's chest to push him back. "She hadn't been at school. I was…worried."

"Why?"

"With everything going on, I thought something might had happened," Isaac explains, taking the moment to get away from the door. He was going to ask if Scott wasn't worried himself but didn't want to bring his feelings into this.

Scott's chest was still rising heavily but his heart was starting to steady, "You smell like her."

It was the way he was looking Isaac up and down that made Isaac crazy. Scott doesn't do it on purpose, not usually. He doesn't know what he does to Isaac lately, making his heart race and hands sweat and stomach tighten. But it happens and right now, Scott is definitely checking him out; reasons unclear, but he is. And Isaac is ready to push him onto the exam table any second now.

"I was with her all day." he tries to convince Scott to calm down, but the beta takes a step closer. He unknowingly licks his lips.

"No, it's different," his eyes are on Isaac's neck like he's about to bit it. "She's on you. Her scent isn't staying around you, it's clinging to you."

Isaac can see Scott's fingers clench through the corner of his eyes, like he's fighting himself not to reach out and touch. "She sort of tackled me, when I tried sneaking into her window."

For a moment, Scott snaps out of it to smirk, "Ever heard of the front door?"

"Her dad scares me."  
"Allison should scare you more," Scott's smirk softens when his eyes fall on Isaac's lips. "What uh…what else happened?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head. The way Scott's examining every part of his body, it's like he's picturing Allison touching him. When Scott's eyes are on Isaac's lips, they darken. Jealously is dripping off of him, making Isaac tense up. "I am not interested in Allison…I mean, she's not interested in me. You don't have to worry; not that you're worrying, but she's not…I'm not…I wouldn't…"

Scott grabs a hold of his arms to shut him up. "Go change."

"What?" Isaac wasn't expecting that. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but that wasn't it.

"Go change. I can't have you smell like her; I don't like it," Scott admits, his fingers tightening around Isaac's muscle. Isaac looks down with a blush.

"Because you don't like the thought of her scent on someone else or you don't like her scent on me?"

Scott smirks slowly. It's different then his comical one, the one he gets when Stiles is 100% done and Scott can't help but mock him for it. This one sends a shiver down Isaac's spine, "No. I do like it on you; I really like it on you, that's the problem."

Huh; nope didn't expect that either.

"Yeah, I'm changing." though he really, really doesn't want to.

* * *

The only thing Isaac can find is a pair of scrubs that Melissa gave him-green, you're a surgeon now, sweetie-and a white undershirt from the bottom of his backpack. He must seem dazed and cold when he walks past Derek because when he snaps out of it, an over sized leather jacket is over his shoulders. It's warm and smells like woods and anger and sadness which isn't necessarily appealing but it's Derek and Isaac sinks into it without caring.

He finds Scott sitting in the hallway outside of the room Sheriff Stilinski will be in after surgery is over. Stiles is asleep in the chair next to him, his head on Scott's shoulder being the only thing somewhat comfortable looking with his legs over the arm of the chair and his back twisted like a Twizzler; a deep frown is on his forehead but he's resting so they take it as a win.

Scott's brown twitches when he notices Isaac slipping his arms into Derek's jacket. At first, he wants to demand him to take it off and burn it. But then he sees how it eases Isaac's nerves and it relaxes both of them. "This is uh, all I got."

"You didn't need to actually change," Scott smiles tiredly, tilting his head back against the wall behind him. They both know it's a lie; if Isaac hadn't, Scott might have had a rage attack and ripped the clothes off himself. He wouldn't mind, not that Isaac would admit it. But Scott couldn't handle the thought right now, "Thanks though."

"Welcome." he eases into the chair across from the other boys and finds himself sliding far down until his feet are beside Scott's. "Any news?"

"No," Scott cringes until his eyes are closed. They're both silent for a while, Scott resting his eyes but unable to fall asleep; Isaac's too focused on his heartbeat, listening to it beat slower and easier as he relaxes. Isaac feels is own eyes starting to fall and smiles when Scott's head starts to dip towards his chest.

"So you liked Allison's scent on me huh?"  
Scott snorts but doesn't open his eyes, "Shut up, man."

"That's a weird fetish, I have to say."  
"Derek's jacket looks pretty good on you too." Scott opens his eyes and smiles. Isaac burns up but shakes his smiling head. "I got jealous."

Isaac's embarrassment fades into confusion, "When?"

"When I saw you walk in after her in the auditorium," Scott explains with his cheek in his fist and his eyes sagging. Isaac knows he's tired, but the way he can just see the dark orbs of his eyes makes the stare intense and intimate. Maybe it's the conversation too, "I got mad."

"I told you nothings happening between Allison and I. She's still into you," Isaac runs a hand through his hair and lets it fall heavily onto his leg. He hates that he has to compete with Allison Freakin' Argent; the love of Scott's life.

"I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of her," Isaac's heart jumped. "I didn't want her around you. I don't want anyone around you…I want to protect you. Keep you safe. I don't want anyone else to be with you."

"To keep me safe?" Isaac says slowly; Scott's eyes widen when he realizes he's not convinced himself.

"I-I don't know."

"Scott!" the mumbled voice makes them both jump. Stiles' head rolls on his shoulder until he's facing the ceiling. "Dad?"

"Still waiting, buddy. Go back to sleep."  
"…jump Isaac yet?" Stiles asks sleepily. He's out before Scott can remember what words are. Isaac can't help but chuckle; the unconscious boy is more aware of things then they are.

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot. That's it. Nothing else. Make something up in your head for more, but that's all for me (:**


End file.
